There are a wide variety of automotive rear view mirrors proposed and in use. However, to date, no automotive rear view mirror has substantially satisfied all of the requirements of a rear view mirror. Desirable and required features of a automotive rear mirror would include a panoramic, relatively continuous rear view which eliminates the blind spots on the left and right sides and further provides for an undistorted distance perspective, especially in the area behind the car. Optionally, also the rear view mirror should be of a non-glare type and provide a single position, rear view mirror that shows the total rear view of a highway while keeping the front view within peripheral vision and yet not block the automotive sun visors when placed in their down positions.
A number of presently commercially available rear view mirrors contain some but not all of the desirable features of automotive rear view mirrors. Some panoramic rear view mirrors are too wide and so block the sun visors in the down position and also by their convex surfaces provide distance distortion in the rear view in that rear objects seem further behind than they actually are. Further, such mirrors often are not sufficient to eliminate fully both left and right blind spots. Extra wide, full view, panoramic rear mirrors are excessively wide and tend to block the sun visors in the down position. Some mirrors cover only the blind spot on the left side and by their convex surfaces create distance distortion. Right angle, dash-type mirrors are unsatisfactory in that the sight lines from the dashboard position are too low to give the best rear view perspective and often such mirrors are too narrow, and the convex curve is inadequate to cover both the right and left side spots. Thus, these mirrors tend to be non-panoramic though their convex curves distort distance perspective. Twin view mirrors, typically comprised of small, convex mirrors do not provide a panoramic view nor cover right and left side blind spots, and their convex surfaces distort distance perspective.
Other proposed panoramic rear view mirrors provide for a center mirror panel to provide normal and adequate rear view of the usual standard mirror with side panels, or wings, which are wide angled and are fixed to the central mirror. Thus, this type of mirror does not cover right and left side blind spots adequately, and by its convex, wide-angled surfaces distorts distance perspective. Other proposed rear view mirrors provide mirrors which are too small. Position and placement of mirrors above the regular rear view mirror provides for adjustment of the separate side mirrors through a ball and socket joint. Such a mirror is non-panoramic, provides image distortion and blocks the sun visors in the down position.
Rear view mirrors have been described in a number of U.S. patents to include U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,639 which includes a flat surface central mirror with flat surface and a ball and socket universal joint for adjustable wing mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,676 discloses a rear view mirror assembly which includes a central section and two wing sections, the wing sections containing convex reflecting elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,394 relates to auxiliary reflectors, which have three sections, and employ hinges between the wing sections and the central mirror section. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,425 discloses a rear view mirror for an automotive vehicle with a mirror-receiving chamber which is wide in the central portion and narrows in the end portion within mirror sections, the rear view mirror being adjustable within the casing. The wing mirrors are flat mirror surfaces and thus limited in their lateral scope of view. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,202 concerns a rear view mirror for automotive vehicles directed to eliminating the blind spots to the left rear and the right rear with a single, continuous mirror having a center portion and a left and right wing portion toward the ends thereof to provide a panoramic rear view; however, its convex mirror surfaces create distance distortion.
Thus, while there are a variety of proposed rear view mirrors, it is desirable to provide a rear view mirror which is truly panoramic without substantial distance distortion, which eliminates the blind spots, and is easily constructed and easily adjustable.